Dark Dragon, El appocalipse de Sutei
by Txin-Txan
Summary: El mundo de Sutei esta amenazado por la presencia de Dragon Oscuro, el portador del Caos. Solo el caballero del otro mundo puede encontrar la luz.
1. Perdido en el Metro

-Alan despierta. ¡Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo¡- La voz de la tía Elena resonaba en medio de la habitación mezclándose con los histéricos pitidos del despertador que tocaba las ocho en punto. Poco a poco el muchacho iba ganando la batalla que mantenía contra las sabanas que insistían en que se quedase durmiendo.  
-Dios, ¿Cómo puede ser que seas tan perezoso?- La tía Elena se acercó al lecho de Alan y tiró de las sabanas dejando el cuerpo del muchacho desprotegido a merced del viento matinal de San Francisco.  
-¡Ya voy, ya voy!-. Poco a poco sus ojos fueron abriéndose acostumbrándose a la intensa luz que se colaba por la ventana. Se levantó y cogió la ropa que se había dejado el día anterior encima de la silla del escritorio. La miró detenidamente examinándola para ver si estaba lo suficientemente limpia para poder ponérsela. Optó por vestirse con otra ropa que tenía en el armario, y tras llevarla al bombo de la ropa sucia se quitó el pijama y se puso la ropa.  
Fue al cuarto de aseo y se miró al espejo. -Dios mío que asco que doy- . Su pelo rubio, caía enredado por su cabeza. Cogió un cepillo, lo humedeció y empezó a peinarse su media melena. Una vez peinado se recogió el pelo en una cola baja y volvió a mirarse al espejo -Esto parece ya otra cosa-. Su ojos azules brillaban radiantemente, con una pequeña chispa de alegría. Retrocedió unos pasos y se miró casi por completo. Su constitución era algo esmirriada, y encima, la ropa holgada que siempre llevaba ayudaba más a que diese esa impresión de enclenque. Una vez terminado su aseo salió del baño y vio a la tía Elena pasando el aspirador por la moqueta del pasillo del piso de arriba.  
-Recuerda mi niño que hoy era el último día para que llevases al trabajo el papel que te pidieron-. El tono de la tía siempre era dulce y aunque te estuviese embroncando no lo parecía.  
-Si por que parece que les urge. -Solo recuerda que pase lo que pase no necesitamos ese trabajo tuyo-. La tía tenía el presentimiento que no iba a ser un día normal.-Recuerda que de todas maneras dentro de quince días empiezas el nuevo curso y tendrás que dejar de trabajar.  
  
-Pero de todas maneras no voy a quedar mal. Me pidieron ese papel hace ya un mes, y no lo he podido llevar. Creo que están algo molestos-. En un acto reflejo miró el reloj y sobresaltado echó una rápida a su tía exclamando:- Mierda llego tarde-. Cogió el vital papel y salió de la casa.  
  
La boca del metro estaba dos calles arriba de donde vivía Alan y no tardó en llegar. Bajó las escaleras a trompicones esquivando a las grises personas que se dirigían como él hacia los respectivos puestos de trabajos. Llegó a la altura de las taquillas y sacó su tarjeta multiviajes. Pasó la barrera y volvió a bajar más escaleras, esta vez las que conducían a su anden. Una bocanada de aire le sacudió la cola y le sucedió algo que le dejó aturdido. Justo con el golpe de aire, una frugal imagen le vino a la cabeza. Vio un túnel largo y oscuro y al final de él había un ojo de que se abría y mostraba una pupila semejante a la de los reptiles. Poco a poco esa pupila se fue alejando y dejó ver un más que gigantesco dragón rodeado de la más tremenda oscuridad.  
  
Cuando su vista volvió al pasillo del metro, estaba apoyado en la pared algo exhausto y extrañado. Normalmente, y desde que él recordaba había tenido extrañas visiones que eran atribuidas a su elevado nivel de imaginación. Pero desde luego ninguna como esta. Cuando se hubo calmado un poco siguió su camino hacia el anden y se colocó más o menos en el lugar donde estaría la salida en la estación donde se apearía, casi hacia el final del lugar. Un sonido sonó en off en toda la estación. La voz de un hombre advertía que un tren pasaría en recorrido de pruebas y que no pararía. En el fondo del túnel dos luces empezaron a acercarse, lenta pero firmemente. Un tren del metro de San Francisco pasó a toda velocidad con las luces de adentro apagadas. A su paso levantó una tremenda ventolera que pillaba de improvisto a todos los ocupantes del anden. El último fue Alan que había quedado algo pensativo tras la visión. Casi ni se había dado cuenta de que el tren había pasado de no ser que tras la larga estela de viento el papel se fue volando siguiendo al tren. Alan lo miró y cuando analizó lo que la situación suponía empezó a ponerse nervioso.  
  
-Mierda. Lo que faltaba, aparte de que voy a llegar tarde no les voy a poder entregar ese condenado papel-. Miró muy nervioso el oscuro túnel por el que se había adentrado el papel. Por su mente rondaba una única pregunta ¿Bajaba a buscarlo, o no? Se miró el reloj y vio que seguramente ya llegaba tarde. Volvió su mirada otra vez al túnel y se percató de que el papel estaba en una pasarela bajando unas escalerillas, seguramente eran las del personal de la estación.  
  
Saltó la valla y se paró al ver que dos luces cegantes se dirigían hacia él. Un tren se estaba acercando en dirección contraria. Al pasar el tren, el túnel parecía más oscuro. El contraste había sido demasiado y los ojos de Alan tardarían un rato en volver a adaptarse a la tenue oscuridad. Miró en dirección a la ubicación del papel y entrecerró los ojos. Le pareció ver que una sombra estaba con el en la pasarela, y lo mejor de todo parecía que tenía el papel.  
  
-Esto. verá. He pasado para recoger ese papel-. Alan pensaba que aquella sombra era algún empleado del metro. Pero se equivocó, ya que tras decir esas palabras la sombra torció una esquina que parecía haber salido de la nada y se llevó con ella el papel. -¡Oye!.  
  
Dejando atrás el miedo que sentía ando precavido siguiendo el camino que había tomado la sombra. La esquina desembocaba en un largo pasadizo tenuemente iluminado. La sombra corría a lo lejos y se perdió por otro pasillo. Alan apresuró su marcha, debía encontrar a ese empleado, aunque con la reacción que este había tenído con él, dudaba que fuese un empleado. Cuando tomó la segunda intersección a la derecha, la oscuridad se hizo total. Fue entonces cuando volvió a ver a aquel dragón, con sus fauces abiertas haciendo el gesto de comerse una diminuta bola de color azul, con unas manchas amarillas que se removían dentro. Se sintió algo aturdido pero continuó la marcha palpando las paredes.  
  
-Vaya mierda de día. ¡Cabrón VEN AQUÍ!-. Aquel chillido hizo un gran estruendo en mitad del pasadizo.-¿Dios y ahora que voy a hacer? Creo que me he perdido.  
  
Siguió andando durante un par de minutos pero a él le parecieron horas. Seguía arrastrando su mano por el irregular contorno de la pared. La notaba sucia, sabía que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie pasaba por allí. De repente y como si la pared se hubiese evaporado, dejó de sentirla. Algo extrañado volvió la mano por el recorrido que había hecho para intentar localizar de nuevo la pared. Pero esta había desaparecido. Estaba solo en mitad de la oscuridad y un sentimiento de claustrofobia se apoderó de él. Su respiración era más acelerada y su cara, aunque no podía verla, era de puro terror. En aquel punto no sabía si continuar con su marcha o retroceder. -Seguramente-, pensaba,- si continuo lo más probable es que llegue a alguna alcantarilla, y si vuelvo para atrás seguiré como estoy ahora- Sopesaba la situación y decidía cual era la mejor solución para salir de aquel lío. Fue entonces cuando tras decidir que volvería tras sus pasos que una bocanada de aire recorrió las paredes de aquel túnel, llevando consigo un susurro.  
  
-¡Alan!-Una voz como salida de la nada recorrió la oscuridad y asustó al muchacho.  
  
-¿Qué?, ¿Quién anda ahí?. Esto no tiene gracia, ¡devuélveme el papel!- Su voz sonaba un tanto asustada, aunque intentaba que no lo pareciese.  
  
-¡Alan, ven!  
  
Miró de nuevo a su alrededor. Rodeado de la más austera oscuridad, no podía evitar sentir pánico, aunque algo en su interior le decía que debía seguir adelante. Posó un pie en algún sitio en la nada. Ya no sentía ni el suelo ni ninguna formación sólida a su alrededor. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntaba. Era como estar flotando en el espacio, salvo que no veía nada, ni siquiera a si mismo.  
  
Avanzaba lentamente sin saber cual era su destino, hasta que la voz de la tía Helena le llegó a sus recuerdos. Recordaba la vez en que le contaba el cuento del aquel príncipe que se adentró en el laberinto para destruir a un monstruo. Una princesa le esperaba en la entrada y le entregó un ovillo de seda para que no se perdiese dentro. Recordaba perfectamente a su tía leyendo la historia y recordaba el ímpetu con el que leía la frase de "Teseo si te ves a oscuras, busca rápidamente la luz. La luz siempre estará contigo, búscala" .  
  
Así se encontraba Alan. Creía que estaba en un terrorífico laberinto creado en las entrañas de metro de San Francisco, rodeado de 'nada', entonces siguió el consejo de la princesa del cuento y se puso a buscar la luz. Empezó a avanzar lenta pero firmemente, en realidad estaba muy asustado pero sabía que si quería salir de aquella situación debía ser valiente. El trabajo y el maldito papel se le habían borrado de la memoria, su única preocupación era salir, salir sano y salvo.  
  
Andó sin sentido durante un par de minutos. Cuando le parecía bien giraba hacia la derecha o a la izquierda, y no volvió a sentir ni paredes, ni suelo, ni techo. Todo era negro, hasta que de repente un punto apareció en el horizonte. Sus ojos se abrieron de esperanza. Había encontrado la luz, ahora solo tenía que llegar hasta ella. Corrió todo lo que le dieron sus piernas, pero correr sin tener ninguna superficie en la que apoyarse era muy difícil y se sentía como si estuviese pataleando en mitad del cielo. A medida que se acercaba el punto era más grande, pero no iluminaba el lugar, solo a sí mismo dando a ver lo que parecía un edificio. De repente Alan se sorprendió al ver que debajo suyo volvía a haber suelo. Se paró y miró a su alrededor. Continuaba todo oscuro, miró hacia sus pies y lo único que vio fueron sus pies y nada. Miró otra vez enfrente viendo el edificio en la distancia. Adoptó una postura pensativa y volvió a mirar hacia abajo. La sorpresa fue grande, podía verse los pies, se miró las manos y también, podía verse el entero. Parecía que la situación iba mejorando, ahora solo tenía que llegar hasta allí.  
  
Al cabo de un buen rato de carrera a más no poder, llegó exhausto al edificio. Era una ermita, posiblemente gótica. Gárgolas y demás monstruos que eran irreconocibles adornaban sus casi perfectas paredes. Alan parado ante la ermita, miró en derredor para intentar ver algún atisbo de paredes, techo o cualquier otro indicio de estructura sólida en la cueva donde se pensaba que estaba.  
  
-¿Qué coño hace una ermita en medio de una cueva, debajo del metro? ¿Hay alguien?- chilló esperando encontrar a alguien que le pudiese sacar de allí, pero su petición de ayuda fue en vano ya que ni un alma le contestó.  
  
Miró detrás del edificio y vio que más allá volvía a haber lo que había dejado por detrás, o sea nada. Solo oscuridad. Siguió mirando las paredes de la ermita hasta que le pareció ver algo que se movía en una de las esquinas. La sombra estaba allí. Alan salió corriendo intentando alcanzarla, dio la vuelta entera al edificio y cuando volvió al punto de partida encontró en el lugar donde había el relieve de lo que creía que era un dragón una puerta entreabierta. Era una robusta puerta de dos batientes, toda bordeada de molduras que imitaban las formas de unas enredaderas que finalizaban en unas enormes rosas de madera. Al parecer la sombra se había adentrado, y esa era la única opción que consideraba el chico.  
  
Abrió un poco más la puerta, y se asomó tímidamente por el hueco. El interior estaba formado por una única estancia, repleta de puertas que supuestamente daban origen a las siguientes salas. En vez del típico altar en uno de los extremos, había lo que parecía ser una fuente, que escupía un agua verdosa, justamente en el mismo centro de la estancia.  
  
Alan puso un pie dentro. En ese mismo instante volvió su cabeza la imagen del dragón, aunque esta vez acompañado de una voz femenina "Cuidado, encontrarás la verdad". Se sacudió la cabeza, y pensó en que si entrar era lo más correcto. Empezó a dudar la posibilidad de continuar adelante y retiró el pie poniéndolo de nuevo en el oscuro suelo de las afueras. Entonces la sombra volvió a moverse a la velocidad de la luz. La puerta en la que Alan estaba apoyado se abrió y el chico calló dentro de la ermita. En ese mismo instante una de las múltiples puertas se abrió y una figura encorvada entró. Iba apoyado en un bastón muy retorcido que casi le superaba de altura. Llevaba una túnica gris, sucia y polvorienta, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, los zapatos que casi estaban tapados por la túnica eran alargados y terminaban en una retorcida punta. El chico desde el suelo dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y vio la expresión de sabiduría que inspiraba aquel hombre. Sus ojos miraban hacia Alan y asintió con la cabeza. La sombra salió desde detrás de la fuente y se colocó al lado del anciano. Él la miró volvió asentir y la sombra se unió a los pies del hombre quedándose enganchada de nuevo al suelo como si nunca se hubiese movido. En aquel preciso momento Alan, todavía tendido en el suelo empezó a preguntarse más cosas, sin hallar las respuestas. ¿Era aquella sombra, qué él había pensado que era un empleado del metro, una sombra en realidad?  
  
-Veo que mi sombra ha hecho bien su misión.  
  
Alan poco a poco fue incorporándose limpiando las pequeñas chinas que se le habían clavado en las manos.-¿Qué.?  
  
-Permíteme presentarme. Soy Sendra, señor del Nexo.  
  
-¿Qué, qué, qué?¿El qué?- No podía creer que estaba pasando. Mejor dicho, no sabía que estaba pasando.  
  
-Creo que tu has visto al Dragón Oscuro. ¿Verdad que le has visto?.  
  
-¿Pero dónde estoy? Yo solo quiero ir a mi casa, ya ni siquiera quiero ir a mi trabajo.  
  
-Todo a su debido tiempo. Primero dime, ¿Has tenido la visión del Dragón Oscuro?  
  
-Si te refieres a lo que me pasó en el metro, si. He visto una imagen de un dragón que se estaba comiendo una bola- Las lagrimas estaban apunto de brotar de los ojos de Alan. Su desesperación salía por su boca temiendo que aquel viejo le hiciese algo. Quería volver a casa, junto con tía Elena, aunque presentía que tardaría en volver.  
  
-Tranquilízate Alan. No voy a hacerte daño. Empecemos por el principio. Supongamos que el mundo que tu conoces, no es más que una parte más entre otros mundos. Y supongamos también que todos esos mundos están conectados entre sí por algún lugar- Sendra abrió los brazos en cruz y añadió: -Supongamos que esa unión es esta ermita. Bienvenido al Nexo.  
  
Alan le miraba con incredulidad. Analizaba lentamente la situación. Pensaba, "estoy perdido en algún lugar del metro de San Francisco, en una ermita abandonada, con un viejo que dice que existen más mundos" -A ver, me parece que me he perdido algo. Simplemente me he perdido en el metro, seguí a alguien que cogió un papel que tenía que llevar a mi trabajo y tras media hora de andar entre la oscuridad, he aparecido aquí. Y va y me sueltas que hay más mundos aparte del mío y que me encuentro en el único punto en común. ¿No es así?- En su tono de voz se notaba un aire sarcástico.  
  
-Exactamente. Se que te va a resultar difícil comprender lo que en los siguientes días puede ocurrir, pero tienes que hacerlo. Muchas cosas van a depender de ti. ¿Ves todas esas puertas? Todas comunican con un mundo diferente. Esa -señaló una puerta completamente recta- es la puerta que comunica con tu mundo. Y la puerta de tu mundo que comunica con esto, cambia cada segundo. Si la atraviesas ahora puede que se abra en mitad del océano Pacífico, o en pleno corazón del Sahara.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que no voy a poder volver a casa?  
  
-De momento hay cosas más importantes que hacer, y casi no queda tiempo. Ya has tenido la visión. Eso quiere decir que se acerca.- En aquel preciso momento el anciano sacó de la nada una campanilla que hizo repicar.  
  
El sonido de la campanilla serenó a Alan, parecía como si la campanilla estuviese creada con ese fin.  
  
-Ahora escucha bien Alan. ¿Recuerdas de que color era la bola que se tragaba el Dragón Oscuro?, recuérdalo Alan, es de vital importancia-. Con cada palabra que pronunciaba iba repiqueteando la campanilla haciendo que el chico entrase como en un estado de sopor.  
  
Alan medio adormecido asintió con la cabeza - Era azul, bastante grande y con unas manchas que parecían nubes de color amarillo.  
  
- ¡Sutei! El siguiente mundo es Sutei. Ahora te voy a contar una historia- Sendra chasqueó los dedos y una silla apareció detrás de Alan. Este se sentó sin perder de vista al que parecía ser un mago.- Presta atención. Cada aproximadamente unos mil años.-Se calló en seco le miró y continuó hablando.- Creo que he empezado mal.  
  
Alan sentado en la silla notaba como si su conciencia se fuese debilitando. El sonido de aquella maldita campanilla le estaba dejando dormido. Sus pensamientos cada vez se iban haciendo más extraños, la realidad se iba difuminando. Las preocupaciones del muchacho se pintaban de color de rosa frente a aquel sonido tan relajante.  
  
-Empezaremos mejor-dijo el mago mientras continuaba con el pausado repiqueteo- Todos los mundos existentes están unidos por un punto. Ese punto es esta ermita, y cada una de esas puertas lleva a un mundo diferente. Existe una teoría que dice que todos los mundos tienden por si solos al equilibrio. Cada mil años aproximadamente el Dragón Oscuro aparece, despierta de su sueño para devolver a un mundo al azar al Caos total, para a posteriori hacerlo renacer con una nueva forma. Pero como su oscuridad tampoco es eterna, se de a cada mundo la posibilidad de defenderse. Un elegido, formará el centro de la estrella, y deberá encontrar a las doce puntas que le lleven hacia la luz. Tu has sido elegido por la visión del dragón y deberás enfrentarte a todo lo que se te avecine -su voz se detuvo por completo y comprobó que el muchacho ya se hubiese quedado completamente dormido- "Cuando necesites volar, tendrás alas. Cuando necesites respirar, tendrás aire. Cuando necesites calor, tendrás el fuego. Y cuando necesites entender, entenderás" - Las palabras del viejo sonaron graves y retumbaron por toda la estancia. Levantó los brazos y el cuerpo de Alan empezó a levitar -Ahora viaja muchacho, ves a Sutei y sálvales - acompañando el cuerpo del chico lo acercó a una puerta de madera que empezaba a entreabrirse. Por el resquicio emanaba una calurosa luz que poco a poco fue devorando la estancia. El cuerpo dormido de Alan la atravesó y tras esto, la puerta se cerró. 


	2. La llegada a Sutei

Como si una manada de elefantes le hubiese pasado por encima, se levantó Alan. Esperaba encontrarse la habitación en casa de la tía Helena, quería ver el acuario que tenía a los pies de su cama, pero en vez de eso, solo vio un gran espacio abierto lleno de una corta hierba verde. No veía nada a lo lejos, aquella llanura parecía no acabarse nunca. No existía indicios de vida humana por los alrededores. A lo lejos, muy a lo lejos había unas montañas que tenían el pico nevado y entre ellas le pareció ver otro pico, pero este, con cuernos. Se puso en pie y giró sobre si mismo. El viento corría con gran fuerza y tenía su pelo cada dos por tres en la cara.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?  
  
La pregunta sonó vacía y si Alan hubiese tenido intención de que alguien le contestase, se llevó un chasco. Tenía la cabeza atontada y todavía se sentía adormilado. Recordaba levemente una escena en la que aparecía un viejo. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar lo sucedido. No recordaba nada, solamente veía un ojo de dragón que se alejaba más y más, hasta mostrar completamente a la monstruosa criatura que estaba devorando una bola azulada.  
  
Ahora ya no estaba en casa. No sabía que hacer, para donde tirar. Había decidido andar hasta encontrar algún rastro de civilización, aunque en medio de la interminable llanura no sabía para donde ir. Una vez más calmado, empezó a recapacitar.  
  
-Piensa Alan. Piensa.¿Que es lo que más te llama la atención de este lugar?- Dio una vuelta sobre si mismo para encontrar algo que se convirtiese en su destino. Al fondo, entre las distantes montañas, estaba aquella montaña de cuernos- Decidido, iremos hacia allí.  
  
Movido por la desesperación mas que por el temor, Alan caminó unos quince minutos en dirección a la montaña cornuda, como él la había bautizado. Durante esos quince minutos el paisaje cambió poco, la basta llanura se extendía hacia el horizonte sin mostrar grandes montañas que las que había en el fondo. De vez en cuando algunos animales un tanto raros, una mezcla entre perros y monos, se cruzaban delante del muchacho. Los más valientes se detenían para mirarle, dejando una distancia prudencial. Tres soles brillaban en el cielo, y por eso el calor iba en aumento. En la llanura del viento no había nada que le proporcionase sombra alguna, así que empezó a preocuparse por su salud. ¿Cómo podía ser que hubiese salido de su casa un día, llegase al metro, y luego apareciese aquí? Alan sabía que había un breve capítulo en su vida que no lograba recordar. Sabía que tenía que ver con aquella visión.  
  
El sonido de una campanilla rompió el susurro del viento. Esa campanilla le era familiar, pero no lograba recordar de qué. A lo lejos y como surgido de la nada, había un pequeño montículo de piedra de unos cinco metros de alto. Era un cono perfecto aunque la punta estuviese inclinada levemente hacia adelante. Alan miró el suelo. No se lo podía creer, ¡Una sombra! Muerto de calor y sudando a chorros corrió hacia ese montículo. A medida que se acercaba, le parecía oir unos leves llantos, que casi eran amortiguados por el correr del viento. A escasa distancia de su descanso se paró expectante. Una sombra humanoide se había movido por el perfil de la sombra del montículo. Alan sin saber como actuar se quedó parado notando como el sudor le caía por la frente. -¿Quién anda ahí?- gritó en tono amenazante. Fuese lo que fuese, Alan no quería que advirtiese que estaba muerto de miedo.  
  
Por uno de los lados del montículo empezó a asomar una cabecita negra. Unos ojos verdes amarillentos le miraban temerosamente. Era una niña. Una niña de aspecto delicado. Alan al verla se sorprendió y se quedó en el sitio. La niña cuando lo vio salió corriendo hacia él y se le abrazó con una débil fuerza, hundió la cara contra su abdomen y se puso a llorar. Alan incrédulo no sabía que hacer hasta que al final, guiado por su corazón posó su mano en la cabeza de la chiquilla he hizo un gesto revolviéndole el pelo.  
  
-Venga. Venga, ¡Cálmate! No creo que estés peor que yo, ¿Cuéntame que te pasa?  
  
La niña seguía llorando en la barriga de Alan, y cuando escuchó su voz y notó su mano se serenó. Miró hacia arriba, y al ver la cara del chico remitió un poco su llanto. Aun entre sollozos le respondió:-No se dónde estoy.  
  
Alan suavemente la separó de si y la condujo hacia la sombra. Le había dado tiempo a mirarla. Era una niña de unos trece años. Tenía un pelo precioso ondulado, completamente negro, se sabía que estaba limpio por que relucía, y se movía al son del viento con una soltura increíble. Vestía un camisón blanco adornado únicamente con una cruz de color rojo (aunque algo desgastado) a la altura del corazón. Era un camisón de hospital. Su piel tenía un tono pálido que hacia resaltar el rojo de sus labios.  
  
-¿Has venido para salvarme? -La niña miraba a Alan con los ojos rojos de haber llorado. Su voz sonaba débil y algo el la figura de ella hacia saber a Alan que estaba enferma.  
  
-Ojalá pudiese, aunque no si como salvarme a mi.  
  
La niña al ver que el chico le comprendía totalmente empezó a calmarse más todavía, se limpió los ojos y volvió a abrazarse a Alan.  
  
-He tenido tanto miedo. Estaba en la cama de mi habitación, la pierna empezó a dolerme otra vez y entraron los medicos. Me pusieron una inyección y me entró sueño. Luego cuando me desperté estaba aquí. Solo me acuerdo de una cueva, estaba soñando con una cueva muy oscura.  
  
-Pues más o menos lo mismo que a mí. Me iba a trabajar cuando entré en el metro y. zás aparecí aquí. Bueno. por lo menos ya no estamos solos ¿verdad?- Alan le guiñó un ojo acompañando el gesto con una sonrisa.  
  
La niña sonrió y dijo:- Eso es bueno, por cierto me llamo Amanda.  
  
-Yo me llamo.- No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando la expresión de Amanda cambió completamente.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y en un gesto reflejo señalo hacia Alan. -¡Cuidado Alan, detrás de ti!.  
  
El chico sorprendido de que la niña había adivinado su nombre se giró asustado y vio como un hombre mitad lagarto armado con una cimitarra de lo más curvada y dentada se les iba acercando. Su cuerpo aparte de ir recubierto por las tipicas escamas, llevaba también una dura coraza metalizada de color dorado. Se desplazaba rápidamente. Llevaba la boca abierta como emitiendo algún tipo de sonido imperceptible para los humanos.  
  
En su boca se podían ver una hilera de colmillos afilados y una lengua bífida que serpenteaba entre ellos. En breves segundos el monstruo estaba a la altura de Alan. Su postura amenazante no bajó ni un segundo y se disponía a atacar. El cimitarrazo era evidente. Alan con un gesto de defensa subió pavorizado los brazos y los colocó formando una cruz justo en frente de su cara. Solo se escucho un chillido agudo emitido por el viento. Alan que esperaba el golpe de la cimitarra se quedó esperando a que el lagarto acabara con sus vidas. Aquel momento se hizo eterno. Como no llegaba el frío metal, empezó a abrir lentamente los brazos. En el suelo yacía el cuerpo de un lagarto con una profunda herida contusa en el cráneo. Parecía como si la cimitarra se le hubiese vuelto en su contra y le hubiese rebanado la tapa de los sesos. Entonces el muchacho empezó a sentir un leve escozor en los brazos. Los tenía rojos, como si la fricción del aire los hubiese rozado demasiado. Amanda mientras, estaba sentada en el suelo, muerta de miedo. Sus ojos habían cambiado de expresión. Estaba como ausente. En realidad, Alan estaba extrañado, ¿Cómo había adivinado su nombre?, ¿Cómo había matado a aquel lagarto? Eran preguntas que no tardarían en verse respuestas.  
  
Amanda había subido a un plano superior. Estaba absorta por una de sus visiones. Todo era blanco y negro, Alan estaba sentado junto a ella, cuando de repente un temblor de tierra. Los dos se pusieron en guardia. El cielo se abrió, y la tierra también. Un enorme agujero había a unos cien metros de donde estaban ellos. El agujero que se formó en el cielo era de más o menos el mismo diámetro que el del suelo. Entonces empezaron a salir. Era como un enjambre de abejas. Una multitud increíble. Eran seres horripilantes, la cara era de murciélago, el cuerpo era de serpiente aunque llevaban unas garras de algún animal irreconocible, batían las alas de la espalda rápidamente emitiendo un zumbido ensordecedor.  
  
Del agujero del suelo parecía no salir nada. Poco a poco empezaron a verse las cabezas de los hombres lagarto. Finalmente llegaron a la superficie, iban igualmente armados y protegidos como el que había matado Alan. Era un ejercito impresionante. Lo peor era que el objetivo de ese ejercito era ella, Amanda. Mientras el ejercito, tanto el aéreo como el terrestre se acercaba un símbolo azulado apareció en mitad del cielo, acompañado de bocanadas de viento. Cada vez más fuertes, tan fuertes que empezaba a arrastrar tanto a las criaturas aéreas como a algunos de los hombres lagartos más débiles.  
  
El viento era cada vez más y más fuerte, tanto Alan como Amanda estaban luchando por no salir volando. Se refugiaron detrás del montículo, pero fue inútil. El viento corría a una velocidad descomunal llevándose todo lo que pillaba. El ejercito tampoco aguantaba y se veía arrastrado de nuevo a los agujeros. El montículo empezó a ceder, hasta que se rompió. Alan cogió a Amanda de la mano que empezaba a verse arrastrada por las corrientes de aire. El momento fatídico sucedió, Amanda se soltó. Las corrientes de aire la arrastraban por mitad del cielo llevándola a uno de los agujeros. La niña era presa del pánico, y lo último que se le pudo escuchar fue:  
  
-¡Arien no lo hagas, me da miedo la oscuridad!  
  
El viento paró. Volvía a estar sentada al lado de Alan, en la llanura. Estaba sudando, y respiraba aceleradamente. El corazón se le iba a salir. Echó una mirada de auxilio a Alan.  
  
-¿Quién es Arien?  
  
-No lo se. Creo que sería mejor que nos fuésemos, o nos encontrarán.  
  
-¿Quiénes?  
  
-Los monstruos  
  
-¿Monstruos? ¿Qué pasa Amanda?  
  
Una bocanada de aire removió el pelo del muchacho, abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio otra vez aquellos ojos de reptil. No estaban en ningún sitio, solo en su mente, pero sabía que cada vez que los había visto había pasado algo malo.  
  
Siguió hablando con la niña, ella le explicaba algo acerca de una visión. Eso le sonaba familiar, el siempre había tenido extrañas visiones, que normalmente se hacian realidad. Al parecer Amanda también compartía ese mismo don, aunque le daba la impresión que el don de Amanda era mucho más fuerte. Le había explicado con detalle todo lo que había visto. El normalmente solo recordaba fragmentos de algo que al parecer no tenía sentido.  
  
-Alan rápido vayámonos de aquí.-La voz de la niña sonaba a asustada, sabía que quedaba poco tiempo para que algo malo sucediese.  
  
Entonces el suelo se estremeció bajo sus pies. 


	3. La separación

-¡Corre Alan, vayámonos. Los monstruos están apunto de llegar ¡  
  
Alan estaba recobrando el equilibrio. La fuerte sacudida les había pillado por sorpresa. Había escuchado algo de monstruos... ¿que querría decir?  
  
-¿Qué dices?  
  
- Los monstruos del sueño. Saldrán del cielo y la tierra. ¡Vienen a por mi!- La última frase la dijo con un pavor impresionante. Cogió la mano del muchacho y intentó arrastrarlo.  
  
-Tranquila, seguro que no pasa nada.  
  
-No lo entiendes, en mi sueño pasaba eso, y siempre se hacen realidad. ¡Mira!- Amanda señaló un punto a lo lejos en el cielo. Luego dibujando una linea recta indicó el punto paralelo en el suelo.  
  
En ambos puntos empezaron a dibujarse unos agujeros, como si lo que hubiese habido antes no existiese.  
  
-¡Que...!- Alan miró los agujeros y luego a Amanda.- ¿Qué de ahí van a salir los monstruos?- Miró el cuerpo sin vida del hombre lagarto.  
  
Amanda asintió con la cabeza y volvió a coger la mano de Alan y lo arrastró. Los chicos corrieron intentando huir del peligro que se les venía encima, pero la llanura del viento era demasiado vasta como para poder llegar al fin.  
  
-¡Arien!  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Arien. ¡Tenemos que impedir que llame al viento¡  
  
-¿Quién es Arien?  
  
-¡No lo se! ¡Pero tenemos que impedir que llame al viento!  
  
Alan frenó en seco su huida y se giró. Aquello le aterrorizó. Tanto en el cielo como en la tierra se habían abierto dos gigantescos agujeros por los que salían ...algo. Por el de la tierra empezaban a aparecer los hombres lagarto como el que había muerto. En cambio en el del cielo, unas criaturas voladoras, amorfas, con partes de diferentes animales de la Tierra, se acercaban velozmente.  
  
-¡Alan, rápido. Nos queda poco tiempo!¡Ahora empezará el viento!¡Hemos de ponernos a salvo!  
  
Alan miró a la niña y su débil expresión había cambiado. En su mirada solo se percibía la supervivencia. Se había vuelto dura. Esa no parecía ser la misma Amanda. Entonces la volvió a ver. Aquella mirada. La mirada del dragón, justo encima de la niña. De la mirada salía un aura negra que la envolvía.  
  
Volvió en sí. Otra visión en el momento más oportuno. El ejercito de criaturas estaba a apenas unos metros de ellos. Los engendros alados avanzaban más rápido que el cuerpo terrestre. El viento soplaba más y más raudo. Muchos de los bichos voladores empezaban a tener dificultades para llegar hacia los muchachos.  
  
-¡Amanda corre!  
  
Alan, como guiado por un impulso, se paró en seco y volvió a taparse la cara con los brazos en cruz. Él sabía que tenía que pasar algo. Estaba segurisimo que había tenído que ver con la muerte del hombre lagarto. Volvió a quitarse los brazos y vio como se alejaban dos haces blanquecinas, que supuestamente habían salido de sus brazos.  
  
Dos de los monstruos alados les habían dado alcance. Uno de ellos se llevó el impacto de los haces de viento de Alan. El segundo esquivando el ataque, se acercó lo suficiente para poder coger a Amanda entre sus garras.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡ALAAAAAANNNNN!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡SOCORRRRRROOOOOO!!!!!  
  
-¡Mierda!. ¡Amanda....!- El chico preocupado volvió a prepararse para un nuevo ataque. Cruzó sus brazos y cuando se dispuso a abrirlos con todas sus fuerzas, el viento empezó a aumentar considerablemente su fuerza.  
  
Los chillidos de Amanda se veian amortiguados por el siseo de las corrientes del viento. Alan consiguió abrir los brazos, y los haces salieron disparados a dos lugares al azar, que nada tenían que ver con los que había apuntado. Los engendros alados ya no tenían control sobre su itinerario. Los hombres lagarto, a duras penas podían mantenerse en pie. Ambos grupos volvían inmediatamente a los agujeros de los que habían salido. Peñascos eran lentamente arrancados del suelo y lanzados contra los monstruos. Alan intentaba en el suelo no salir volando, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.  
  
Fue arrastrado por el viento. Un remolino se lo engulló y lo encerró justo en su ojo. Cada vez podía respirar peor. La sensación de mareo era agobiante. Vomitó un par de veces, y lo ultimo que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue la figura de Amanda, que arrastrada por los ultimos indicios del viento huracanado y de los monstruos, atravesaba el agujero del cielo.  
  
Se había quedado casi sin aire. Estaba exhausto. Todo había empezado normal. Pero sin motivo aparente, le estaban pasando cosas demasiado increíbles como para que fuesen verdad. Finalmente cayó dentro de sus propios pensamientos.  
  
Tanto el cielo como la tierra se volvieron a estremecer. Los dos agujeros empezaron a cerrarse. Las últimas criaturas rezagadas intentaban llegar al lugar de donde habían salido. Entre rayos y sonidos guturales los huecos se terminaron de cerrar, dejando a más hombres lagarto en tierra que no engendros alados. A lo lejos unas figuras motadas en caballos emprendieron al galope contra los monstruos. Finalmente la paz volvió a la llanura del viento.  
  
Los jinetes llegaron donde estaba el cuerpo exhaustado de Alan. En un momento lo rodearon. El sonido de unos cascos de caballo se acercaban, y a medida que se acercaban, los demás iban abriendo un pasillo. Por el se acercaron tres caballos. Los de los extremos eran dos hombres, mientras que el del medio era una joven doncella cubierta de las más delicadas sedas. Tenía expresión de cansada, e iba apoyada en los hombros de los caballeros. Su caballo era guiado por las manos de los hombres.  
  
Los demás hombres al verla entrar agacharon la mirada en aire solemne.  
  
-Levantadle. Lo llevaremos a Arilan- La chica habló, y tras decir eso se levantó un murmullo entre los demás.  
  
-Pero Mae Arien, sabe que nadie puede entrar en Arilan.  
  
La muchacha miró al caballero que tenía a su derecha.  
  
-Pero Tilión, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que me conoces? ¿Crees que sería capaz de dejar a alguien abandonado a las puertas de Deveea?  
  
El caballero agachó la mirada. Su compañero sonrió y ordenó a uno de los jinetes que cargase al inconsciente en su montura.  
  
-Volvamos a casa.- Arien miró a lo lejos, hacia la montaña cornuda a la que se dirigía Alan. 


	4. La Llanura del viento Eterno

3. La Llanura del Viento eterno  
  
Alan estaba a manos de los jinetes del reino de Arilan. La casualidad había hecho que tanto Alan como la desaparecida Amanda estuviesen en mitad de la trayectoria de los jinetes, que volvían a casa, tras visitar el Templo del Oráculo del Viento, de renovar los poderes de su sacerdotisa. La ciudad de Arilan estaba protegida por el poder de los cuatro oráculos elementales. Justo en el centro de la ciudad, se encontraba el templo de los Oráculos. Una magnifica construcción que albergaba el espíritu de los cuatro oráculos. Cada diez años aproximadamente, los sacerdotes y las sacerdotisas escogidos por los oráculos, tenían que hacer una peregrinación hacia el "Templo", el lugar donde habitaba su poder. Arien, fue elegido sacerdotisa del oráculo del viento. El templo se encontraba más allá de la basta Llanura del Viento eterno, donde siempre habían aires huracanados. Engalanada con sus ropajes ceremoniales, llegó hasta el templo del Oráculo del viento, acompañada de un sequito de fieles jinetes. Sus guardaespaldas personales eran dos, Tilión y Braez. Dos fornidos caballeros adiestrados en el arte de la espada. Los guardaespaldas de los sacerdotes les debían proteger, hasta tal punto, que deberían dar su vida por ellos. Arien era la única sacerdotisa que tenía una relación cordial con sus protectores. Los demás los utilizaban como si fuesen meros criados. Si han de protegerte, ¿por qué no llevarte bien con ellos?, ese era el lema de Arien.  
  
Siguieron cabalgando. Al llegar la noche empezaron a acampar. Montaron primeramente los paravientos. Más tarde y alumbrados por una hoguera recién encendida, dos de los jinetes empezaron a montar las tiendas. Tilión que había cargado a Alan desde que lo encontraron, lo apoyó sobre una roca, incorporandolo. Luego miró a Arien. -¿Y bien? Mae Arien... -¿y bien?¿Qué?- Arien lanzó una mirada piadosa y luego volvió a mirar a Alan.-Todavía está vivo. Si no nos lo hubiesemos traido, seguro que cualquier Ordahj se lo hubiese comido. -Jajajaja- rió Braez - Esta es nuestra sacerdotisa. Tilión, tranquilo, si ella lo ha decidido así, dejala... -Pero ¿Y si sus actos enfurecen al consejo de Ancianos? -Ya me encargaré yo- dijo Arien- ahora necesitaré un poco de agua. Voy a intentar aliviarle un poco. - Desde que salimos del templo estás usando tu magia para controlar el viento. Tienes que descansar. -Tilión tiene razón. Acabáis de renovar vuestros poderes. -Pero... solo un poco - Ni pero ni...-Tilión estaba ya algo enfadado, debido al carácter de la sacerdotisa. - Es igual dejalá. Sabes que si no lo hace ahora, se levantará a la noche y lo hará, así por lo menos dormirá tranquila. Al escuchar esas palabras, Arien inmediatamente se levantó y llenó un cuenco de barro con agua de las alforjas que tenían preparadas para el viaje. -Ahora me toca a mi... Colocó sus manos formando un cuenco encima del de agua. -Nimmho saez toser desare... - sus manos empezaban a brillar levemente. El agua del cuenco se removía arrastrada por una ínfima brisa, que surgía de las manos de Arien. El viento que estaba creando, pertenecía a las montañas de Desare, sede del pueblo de Crablan . Se decía que en aquel lugar nadie caía enfermo ya que respiraban el aire más puro que pudiese existir. La mezcla estaba hecha. Las propiedades del viento de Desare habían sido traspasadas al agua. Lentamente hizo que Alan bebiese el brebaje. El cuerpo inconsciente del chico emitió un tenue resplandor. Sus miembros adquirieron cierta tensión y su respiración se normalizó. -¡Mae Arien¡- Braez la miró y en un acto reflejo logró alcanzarla, cuando vio que el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa se desplomaba. Tilión al verlo se sobresaltó y se levantó del lugar que ocupaba junto a la hoguera. -Tranquilos chicos, estoy bien.- Arien mostraba una expresión cansada. Durante todo el trayecto desde el Templo del Oráculo del Viento, había de mantener sus poderes activos para apaciguar los huracanados vientos que corrían por la llanura. Cuando divisaron el ejercito de hombres lagarto y de Ordahjs, cesó de calmar el viento, y este, como si hubiese sido liberado de la más terrible prisión, volvió a correr acelerado, llevándose todo lo que pillaba de camino. Suerte de Alan que fue divisado por un jinete, si no lo más seguro es que hubiese sido engullido por los portales que se abrieron. -Mae Arien, vete a descansar -Si que me voy a ir. Mañana volveré a calmar al viento cuando reemprendamos la marcha. ¿Creéis que llegaremos mañana? -Si todo va bien, sí. -Venga, buenas noches, sacerdotisa. Arien se levantó y sacudió sus ropas llenas de hierbajos secos. Llegó a la puerta de su tienda de campaña y volvió a echar una rápida mirada a Alan. En su cabeza solo había una pregunta, ¿De donde... -¿Has visto sus ropas Braez? -Nada más verle me lo he preguntado. Creo que conozco todos los pueblos de Sutei, y nunca las había visto... ¿Crees que puede venir del pueblo de Lebrain? Tilión miró suspicaz a su compañero negando con la cabeza. -El pueblo de Lebrain es solo una leyenda. No existe. -No existe por que nadie ha podido tener pruebas de que exista, pero ¿Y si este chico fuese esa prueba? -No se. Lo único que espero es que no nos traiga problemas cuando llegue a Arilan. -Tenemos que respetar las decisiones de Arien. Si ella cree que es lo mejor, hagámoslo. ¿Vamos a dormir?- Braez bostezó profundamente y se encaminó hacia una de las tiendas que tenían reservadas él y Tilión- ¿No se te ocurrirá dejar dormir al muchacho ahí a la intemperie? Tráetelo, si no mañana seguro que se lo habrá comido algún Ordajh. -Eso es lo que iba a hacer- dijo Tilión mientras se agachaba para recoger a Alan,- la última pregunta, ¿No te intrigan los agujeros que hemos vistos? - Muchísimo, pero la experiencia me dice que lo olvide hasta que lleguemos a Arilan. Arien se encargará de preguntarlo al Oráculo. Ahora a dormir, que mañana nos espera un largo día. Los guardianes, sujetando al muchacho, se adentraron en la tienda más próxima de la de Arien. Allí se metieron en sus sacos y enseguida cayeron victimas del sueño. Mientras los jinetes que montaban guardia verificaban que los paravientos cumplían correctamente su misión, y que todo anduviese en orden, los dos guardianes dormian placidamente sin enterarse de que su protegida estaba siendo atacada, por la única cosa a de la que ellos no la podían proteger, de ella misma. Arien se removía inquita. Hacía rato que había penetrado las barreras del sueño, y este en vez de dejarla descansar, la atormentaba con sueños aterradores. La imagen se repetía una y otra vez, haciendo agotador el descanso. La ciudad de Arilan estaba arrasada. Los ordajhs, habían atacado la ciudad en busca de venganza. Las casas estaban ardiendo. El castillo había quedado hecho un montón de ruinas. Todas las calles estaba infestadas de cadáveres, tanto de las monstruosidades como de los aldeanos. El color rojo de la sangre humana se mezclaba con el limo verde de los bichos y hacían dibujos sin formas definidas en los restos de las paredes que quedaban. El templo de los Oráculos tambíen estaba medio destruido ya lo largo de el, estaban los cuerpos de las cuatro Maes, como intentando proteger algo. Zulia, la Mae del Agua estaba incrustada en una de las columnas. Bring, Mae de la Tierra, yacía delante de los portones abiertos del templo. Analais, Mae del Fuego, estaba agonizante delante de las antorchas apagadas que clamaban por las almas de los difuntos. Finalmente Arien había sido estacada en el centro del altar de los Oráculos. La visión de todos sus seres queridos, muertos, abrasados, o agonizantes, aterrorizó a Arien. Pero verse a si misma estacada fue lo que la empujó a abandonar el reino del Dios del Sueño volviendo, temblorosa, a la llanura del viento. Se incorporó rápida y alteradamente. Tenía sudores frios y los ojos abiertos como platos. Poco a poco, la visión del sueño se le fue olvidando y solo recordaba frugales escenas. Estaba muy alterada, sabía que había sido culpa del sueño. Sabía que había soñado con la destrucción de Arilan, pero no recordaba los detalles. Se levantó inquieta y se asomó a la puerta. Respiró aliviada cuando comprobó que el sol estaba saliendo ya, y que en breves momentos partirían de nuevo hacia Arilan, y podría comprobar si su sueño había sido realidad. 


End file.
